Butterfly Effect
by monkan
Summary: Thor did something horrible. He hurt the most important person in his life, and it had unimaginable consequences. When he get's the chance to change it, will he be able to or will something more tragic happen? Future Thorki. Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

~ Butterfly Effect ~  
>By: Monkan<p>

Warnings: Angst, M/M, Incest, Character Death, Mystery, Psychological.  
>Rating: M (Mature audience only)<br>Pairing: Thor/Loki

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: It's a theme that you can find everywhere if you look for it, all from books to movies, but it still works no matter how you use it. Update rate will depend on review/interest rate so tell me what you think.

Summary: Thor did something horrible. He hurt the most important person in his life, and it had unimaginable consequences. When he get's the chance to change it, will he be able to or will something more tragic happen?

~ Prologue ~

Thor stared in horror at Loki's face as it was devoid of color. His previous words echoing between them like a monster of vehemence.

He wished he could take back his words because he sorely regretted even thinking about them for that split second before it went to his mouth. He had known that he should never had said it, he knew how his brother felt about it, and still he crossed the line and said it.

"Lo-"

The dark haired Prince turned around sharply and the sound of his heel against the floor was enough to cut of what Thor was going to say.

With his heart growing heavier as he stared in despair at Loki's back he called out, "I'm so-"

But his words could never finish as Loki walked out of sight.

Unable to stand himself for what he had said, Thor sank down to his heels and put his face in his hands. Pressing against his eyes and rubbed over his cheek before running his fingers through his hair as he tried to understand why he had done it.

He knew how insecure Loki felt and how he judged himself more harshly than any one else.

With his head hanging in shame he called himself all kinds of idiot he could think of... and a few that questioned his heritage. He could only hope that Loki would listen to him at dinner when he would beg for his forgiveness in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>At dinner Thor looked around restless and tried to find Loki who had not appeared yet. The bad taste in his mouth made it impossible to enjoy whatever bits and pieces he managed to put inside just for the sake of appearing to eat instead of searching for someone.<p>

Which he failed miserable at.

"Who are you looking for darling?" his mother, Frigga, asked gently.

Meeting her gaze, Thor swallowed to prevent any bile from rising as he spoke. "Loki, mother. I need to speak with him and he has not appeared yet."

His mother chuckled. "Your brother sometimes forget to eat when he's reading. He probably just forgot about time again." She smiled warmly. "If the servants sees him then they will remind him."

Turning back to his food Thor could only mumble a reply of 'Yes, mother' as he was feeling even more nervous and stressed.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the halls of Asgard which caused everyone to pause and listen carefully.

It didn't take long until they started to hear more screams, causing the warriors to head out to see what was happening. Thor not far behind them and the rest of his family to see what was happening to cause such disturbance in their home.

Coming out to one of the gates of the palace, one only used by servants, Thor had to push his way through the string of warriors to stand next to the crying servants.

"What's wrong?" He just managed to say before realizing they, along with the warriors around him was staring at something on the wall of the palace.

Thor's blue eyes widen in horror and he bit down on his own teeth as he started to recognize the shape hanging from a rope around the neck going all the way up to the roof. Eyes and mouth partly open as the head was angled into a weird position by the rope.

. . .

. .

.

"LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

* * *

><p>Thor snapped out of his reverie and startled not only himself but also the person kneeling over him.<p>

"Sorry brother! I didn't mean to startle you so." a smooth voice said with a hint of breathless fright in it. "I found you laying here in the garden and thought to wake you."

Thor stared up at the face and for a time he couldn't connect what he was seeing with what he had just experienced. "Loki?" He reached out and pulled the other down to him and crushed his brother to his. He buried his face in Loki's shoulder and breathed in the scent which could only be Loki.

Only given the option of making himself as comfortable as possible, Loki was unprepared when he heard; "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Thor refused to lift his face or let go of Loki.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Because of me you-"

"I don't know what your dreamed about but I know that you could never hurt me." Loki chuckled as he raised a hand to brush Thor's hair. "I know you wouldn't." Letting the embrace go on for a while longer, Loki finally patted Thor's head. "You can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly feeling awkward, Thor eased up his grip to rest on his brother's sides and helped Loki sit back up.

His hair which had fallen into his face was pushed back by pale fingers as Loki smiled at his brother. "Who else would keep an eye on you to stay out of trouble?"

Not able to resist the bubbling chuckle, Thor had to agree.

Sensing that he had managed to dispel whatever bad dream the elder Aesir had had.

"Come on. We will be late for breakfast." Loki smiled as he stood up and was soon joined by Thor who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Wouldn't want to miss that." he said as they laughed at some shared memory.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

When they arrived to breakfast, Thor couldn't help but give his younger brother a friendly hug across the shoulders and give him a big smile before they took their seats at the table. Most of the others was already there, while a few still dropped in to fill the last seats.

As soon as the brother's was seated, food began to pass around and Thor happily began to fill his plate and cup. Ready to forget the nightmare he had and move on from it.

Thor's hand froze in the air as his mind got stuck on what was happening, or more precise, what was being said not far down the table. The juice from the meat dripped down his fingers onto his plate as he watched Loki being subtly verbally harassed from behind his back.

A strong sense of deja vu hit him and he was pushed back to his dream where the same thing happened. The memory of Loki's face as he had only made everything worse, and finding him hanging made the air unable to reach his lungs. The anguish rushed him and the food tasted bad on his tongue.

And just as in his dream the underhanded jokes didn't stop as more and more warriors joined those who had started, poking a joke out of Loki who was looking like he didn't want to be there but unable to leave.

His mind continued to overlap his dream and what was happening. Matching word for word, sound to sound; and his heartbeat grew louder with each deja vu he was hit with.

Like torture, the image of Loki hanging dead against the wall was repeating over and over in his mind like it was broken, until he couldn't take it any more.

Without a warning, Thor's fist hit them like thunder.

There was no stopping him as he shut out everything else and just continued to beat everyone who dared to taunt his brother in an almost berserk like trance. Not even the guards who tried to stop them could get between Thor and his victims.

It didn't take long until Thor was standing on top of a table, one of the main bullies in his grip as he glared down at the man; hair half covering his face.

"The next time you say something against my brother... I will break every bone in your body."

A hand clasped his arm and the faint voice of Loki reached him through his hazy mind. Looking down at the pale face, Thor noticed the trace of something in the green eyes.

Just like someone had opened an enormous gate inside him, his anger and rage disappeared.

Thor dropped the man, jumped down from the table, took Loki by his hand and pulled him out before anyone could stop them.

He walked on with no real goal in mind until he realized they had reached the secret area they used to hide in and play as children.

The harshness of his breath filled his ears until he became aware of Loki clutching his arm, shaking as he stayed silent by his side. Thor looked down at his younger brother and for a slight moment he feared it was because of him that Loki was shaking. That it was out of fear. But he realized in the next that Loki was actually happy. So happy that he was close to crying.

Still feeling muddled in his head, Thor kissed Loki on the forehead and gave him a smile.

Loki looked up and returned the smile through tear clouded eyes.

For the rest of the day, until it was time for dinner, Thor stayed with Loki in their secret corner. They talked and playfully kept each other company like they used to when they were children.

Then, when the bell rang for dinner, Thor felt much more at ease.

The anxiety he felt had all but disappeared as they walked side by side. All through the dinner hour, Thor stayed seated by Loki's side.

None of those who dared anything after having witnessed Thor's rage just this morning.

Once the hour passed, Thor and Loki parted ways by the corridor which lead to their rooms. Loki said he wanted to go get something in his room and asked Thor to go on without him, that he would catch up with him later.

Having passed the time limit of his dream, Thor agreed readily and walked lazily ahead. He walked on until he came to stand by the main gate to the Palace. Paying little attention to the guards on duty, Thor looked ahead at the sun which was on the way down. It was still a few hours until it would be gone completely and the moon would rise, but it gave him a sense of completion.

He didn't know why he had had that dream, if it had been a premonition or his head conjuring up the worst that could happen just for fun. Either way, he was happy that it didn't come to pass.

A loud snap cut through the mellow air like a guillotine. A shadow was now hanging, swaying back and forth, in front of Thor who felt his whole world break into tiny pieces with every movement the shadow cast over him made as the shape blocked the sun.

Unable to say a single word, inside he was screaming the name of the one hanging in front of him.

* * *

><p>Thor snapped out of his reverie and startled not only himself but also the person kneeling over him.<p>

"Sorry brother! I didn't mean to startle you so." a smooth voice said with a hint of breathless fright in it. "I-"

Thor's hand grabbed Loki's neck hard, cutting his words off, and turned his head to the side so that he could see the unblemished white neck.

"Thor! What are you doing?" Loki asked as he tried to fight the uncomfortable grip. "Take your hands off me.

Not listening, Thor stared at the neck before turning it around to make sure nothing was marked on the other side as well. Unable to believe what he was seeing he traced his fingers down the length of the neck to feel for anything out of place.

Thor's face snapped to the side from the force of Loki's slap.

He felt the skin on his cheek grow hot and sting. Looking up at his brother he was stunned to see the other glare at him as Loki cradled the hand he had used.

"Never touch me again." and he turned around and left without a word.

Thor didn't know what to do or what was going on. Touching his cheek as he tried to understand what was going on.

Not only once but twice had he seen Loki die; and now the day had started all over again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

Thor didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to see that 'ending' before his eyes again so he locked himself in his room.

Ignoring the calls of his friends and family, the calls for mock-battle and food, the call for mead and entertainment, everything landed on deaf ears as he kept his head to his pillow.

The hours walked by slowly and only the memory... or could it be called memory, of his brother handing lifeless before his eyes. The sound echoed in his ears and he just wanted to forget.

The sun passed it's high point and started to go down, for the first time in many years, Thor relished the silence of the hour as he felt his mind drift away.

Until he heard the piercing scream from the servants and his eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>"Sorry brother! I didn't mean to startle you so." a smooth voice said with a hint of breathless fright in it. "I-"<p>

Thor stared up at Loki as the other studied him in return.

"Is everything all right, brother?" Loki reached out and put his hand on Thor's forehead to check his temperature. "You look pale."

For a brief moment Thor closed his eyes as he felt the cool hand on his forehead. Loki's hands had always been colder than his own, but that's what made it heaven when he was sick as a child. His little brother would sneak into his room and place his hands on his face like it was a spell to take away his discomfort.

"It's nothing." Thor rose and caused the hand to fall away from his head. "Just some bad dreams." Why was he being tortured by things he didn't want to see?

He gave Loki a pale smile as he got up to his feet. "Take care of yourself." and left with no further words.

For the day he was subdued and didn't really know what to do. His head felt cloudy and he just wanted to wake up.

Then came the hour which he dreaded. As all others gathered to eat, Thor felt that he was not able to look at the food and after some pitiful nibble, he took his leave.

He made sure to avoid the places in his head and headed for some higher ground.

Standing in the highest tower, Thor looked out over the magnificent city. But it was lost in the shadow of his memories as he dared himself to think about it. Just as he was about to dwell into those painful thoughts, his eyes caught sight of someone standing on one of the lower roof and his breath caught in throat as he saw Loki standing on the edge, ready to jump.

"DON'T DO IT!" Thor yelled at the top of his lungs, causing people to turn toward the sound of his voice. "LOKI NO!" but the figure didn't show any signs that he heard him as he took the final step over the edge and disappeared from Thor's view.

* * *

><p>Thor woke out of his reverie and startled not only himself but also the person kneeling over him.<p>

"Sorry brother! I didn't mean to startle you so." a smooth voice said with a hint of breathless fright in it. "I found you laying here in the garden and thought to wake you." Loki looked down at him with worry in his eyes. "Is everything all right, brother?" Loki reached out and put his hand on Thor's forehead to check his temperature. "You look pale."

Much to Loki's surprise, Thor's hand came up to cover his.

"Brother?"

But Thor didn't say anything as he just laid there until Loki started to pull away. Though Thor didn't let go or let him escape, he kept his grip on the hand and rolled over to his side so that he was snuggling up on Loki's lap. Only then did he let go of the hand just so that he could wrap his arms around Loki's waist and close his eyes.

He had no idea for how long he stayed there but the next time he was aware of anything he didn't even have to open his eyes as the despairing screams reached him. Tears burning down his face.

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor locked himself in his room and blocked the windows. Although this time the commotion was only a soft sound, but his heart still hurt as he knew what it meant.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor tried to stop it once more. He tried to stay with Loki all the time but they were separated and once more Loki died.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor rode away from Asgard. He spent every hour, every minute trying to get as far away from home as he possibly could. But it was like his heart knew the moment Loki was no longer among the living before everything turned black.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor worried everyone that he was getting sick. His appetite was non-existent and he looked far paler than was healthy. His parents sent him to his room with the a healer arriving to check on him. When the screams once more reached him through the open window, the doctor only looked up questioningly as he closed his eyes and waited.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor got into a fight with Loki. Accusing him of being weak willed and cowardly. He roared things that made no sense to Loki. When the day ended it was with a bitter ache in Thor's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor begged Loki for forgiveness. Loki not knowing what he was apologizing for accepted his words and forgave him.<p>

He died a few hours later. Hanged in the garden.

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor went to his parents of warning, saying Loki was in danger and would die that day. Although it took his desperation to convince them something was wrong, and Odin assigned guards to keep a watchful eye, Loki somehow still managed to get away and was found dead an hour later.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time, Thor once more went to his parents but they knew of nothing he was talking about and since the day before hadn't stopped anything he gave up and went to his friends.<p>

Though they were skeptic, they agreed to guard Loki and keep an eye on him.

Nothing changed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thor – out of stress – destroyed the places were Loki died. While he said none of his reasons, his father locked him away for the day.<p>

Thor was very aware of Loki watching as he was lead away, and that was the last time that day they saw each other.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thor talked to Heimdall about theories of what was happening, but the Guardian concluded that to turn back time would be outside the power of even the Allfather. Thor asked Heimdall to keep an eye on Loki, hinting that someone was out to hurt him.<p>

Nothing changed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thor talked to Heimdall again. He didn't remember their previous conversation.<p>

Nothing changed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thor tried once more to stop Loki's fate.<p>

Nothing changed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thor asked Loki why he wanted to die.<p>

"I don't want to die." Loki answered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

"_I don't want to die." Loki answered._

"Then why do you keep dying in front of me?" Thor grasped Loki's face before letting his hands fall to his little brother's shoulders and rested his head against the others chest. "No matter what I do you always, always, always, always die and I can't stop it."

Loki warped his arms around Thor and held him close, unsure what he should do as the other shook in his arms.

"It's okay, brother." a kiss was placed on Thor's golden head. "It was just a dream." Loki cradled his brother gently in his arms as if to protect him from the world. "I love you far too much to leave you, brother."

Blue eyes opened slowly and a slow warm heat was filling his chest as Thor didn't do anything else. He remained there in his brother's arms until the bell for lunch sounded.

"We better go before mother comes looking for us." Loki gently but surely pulled back, but didn't let go of Thor's hand as he stood up and looked down at him. "Let's go."

Thor could only look at the smiling face and it felt like lightning hit him. The world around them faded away as Loki was the only object in the universe. The feeling of their hands together was sending waves of something unfamiliar down his arm but at the same time he didn't want to let go. At that moment he didn't know why but somehow everything felt right. So perfectly right he had never felt before.

With one step after another he followed his younger brother, never letting go of that hand.

* * *

><p>The sound of the knife stabbing the table echoed around everyone.<p>

Loki watched with wide eyes as Thor sat back down after having thrown the knife across the room as he had started to hear them talk about him. The fact that his brother had come to his defence so fast was shocking, but that he continued to calmly eat without saying anything was even more so.

Thor was not known for his composure when he came across things he didn't like or made him angry. But instead Thor just reached over and softly threw a piece of meat onto Loki's plate.

As Thor got a dirty look from their mother, Loki could only stare down at the meat which was the part he liked the most.

He ate it slowly with a piece of bread and gravy while feeling thankful.

* * *

><p>Thor ran down the hall toward Loki's bedroom where the servants had said they saw him walking to.<p>

He had been so sure he had kept an eye on Loki. Made sure that the other didn't leave his sight. But before he knew it Loki had left the room and panic rose inside him.

"_I don't want to die."_

Loki's words echoed in his mind.

The complete honesty in those green eyes as he said those words made his heart race.

"_I don't want to die."_

If he didn't want to die then why did he take his own life every day?

Why wasn't Thor able to prevent it? Was it somehow the worlds decision that Loki would not live past this day?

"_I don't want to die."_

Like Hel he would accept that.

"_I don't want to die."_

Loki's smiling face came to mind and he was not going to lose it. He would not watch that smile fade away and disappear into the void of death.

The smell of smoke tickled Thor's nose as he felt fear rise inside of him. Loki had never died by fire.

Smoke rose from under Loki's door and it made Thor charge forward without a care for his own life. The door knobs seared his hands as he twisted them and threw the heavy doors open.

Heat hit his face and like a wall made him stop as flames danced around the room uncontrollably.

The pupil of Thor's eyes diluted as they took in the flames, the chair with Loki sitting in unconscious as his legs was being scorched as fire was eating away at them. Fabric turning black as they couldn't take the heat.

His mouth opened to scream but the smoke chocked him and forced him to step back out the door.

Helpless he watched the fire eat more and more as the smoke started to block the room from sight. The smell of flesh was unbearable and Thor stalked like a cornered predator back and forth the doors. Trying to force himself to enter again and drag Loki out, but his instinct told him that it was too late.

He knew it was too late.

"_You can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere."_

He had seen the blood from Loki's neck stain the collar of his clothes. And more than that...

"_LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."_

He had seen the back of someone leaving Loki's room through the window when he first entered.

"_I don't want to die."_

Rage mixed in with the agony of sorrow as the picture became clearer.

Why he could never stop this from happening.

Why the way Loki died and where changed depending on what he did.

"_I love you far too much to leave you, brother."_

He would not allow it.

A scream colored by his fury rose from his chest.

* * *

><p>Thor opened his eyes slowly and met the green eyes above him.<p>

"So you are awake after all." Loki smiled down at him. "You know that your places for slaking off could have been better. Anyone could have found you."

The look on Thor's face was at first unreadable but it slowly changed into surprise and then a smile.

"Maybe you could coach me in the subject?" The blond asked teasingly. "As I recall you have always been a master of hide and seek."

"I'll think about it." Loki responded in a tone that betrayed that he would happily do it if given the chance.

"Before that..." Thor sat up slowly which made Loki shift next to him to give him space. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Privately if possible."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I normally don't want to give excuses for delays, but since I promised a semi-weekly update rate this year and failed it I should at least come clean. It was going good when I had to go back home for a weekend, became really sick the next, lost my muse for the stories; and lastly, a month ago I started an internship. It's really my dream job and I've been giving it my all for the last few weeks because I have to learn everything from scratch in the new business./Monkan

~ Chapter 4 ~

"So what did you want to talk about?" Loki asked as he sat down on the diva in his room.

Looking around Thor saw the chair from "yesterday" and the memory of Loki sitting in it dead in a burning room flashed through his mind.

"We will miss lunch at this rate and I know that's a high crime in your book, brother." Loki joked with a smile at Thor's continued silence.

"Have you seen anything out of the usual for the last few days?"

Loki let surprise filter onto his face. "Not that I can remember. It's been as normal as it can be around here. Why do you ask?"

"What have you done for the last week?"

"I've been studying here in my room." Loki pointed to the stack of books by his desk that could just barely be seen behind the curtain to the next room.

"When was the last time you did any mischief?"

For the first time Loki's back tensed as he didn't like the questions order. "Not for a couple months now, Thor. You know that."

"Have you said anything that might make anyone hold a grudge against you recently?"

"No. Thor what is going on?" Loki demanded gently as he didn't like where this was going.

"Have you ever experienced the same day before?"

"You mean deja vu? Then yes. But that's only moments where you feel that something has happened before."

"I don't mean moments." Thor turned and looked at Loki. "I mean whole days. Or more precise a day. I know everything that's going to happen until slightly after dinner today. And it's not just knowing what will happen. I know what people will say and how they will react."

"It's just not possible." Loki shook his head.

"But what if it's possible?" Thor countered. "I'm standing on a single road and there's no way to go back, but it always leads me to the same end no matter how many times I try to avoid it. I don't want to reach that end. Every step is painful, but I don't know how to avoid it because every time I reach the end I end up at the beginning." Thor moved restlessly toward Loki until he was standing close. "I'm the only one who remembers. Even this conversation will become something only I know in a few hours. I'm stuck, Loki. I don't know how this is happening but I do know that there's someone responsible for it."

"And I'm part of that ending." Loki concluded, drawing up a vague map in his head from what Thor was telling him. He still thought it impossible, but Thor was trying to tell him something and that was enough for him to try to piece it together no matter how ridiculus.

"You die." The flinch could be felt from the close distance between them, but Thor was past the point where it would make him flinch. "I saw you kill yourself so many times that I just wanted it all to stop. I always questioned why would you kill yourself when I protect you with all my might. But I've finally learned the truth. This day will end when someone murders you. How or who I don't know because the means is always different in some way each time. The method, the place, but it all leads to your death."

Unable to say anything, Loki could only watch as Thor sat down next to him and took his hand in his.

"I promise you that I will save you in the end. No matter how many times I have to walk through this hell, I will make it through to the other side with you by my side. From this moment I will not rest until I find who's behind this and drag him to your feet. This I promise you," he raised their hands so that their hands was between them, nearly shielding their bottom lips. "so please forgive me for I will fail you on the way. I will be unable to protect you and each time I see you die it will be another wound on my heart as I will never forgive myself for my weakness."

Though he wanted to say so much more, he couldn't because he had never been the one who was good with words. It had always been Loki who could spin words any way he wanted. It was always Loki who was smarter than him, who saw everything from every angle and weighted the risks. He didn't have that. All he could do was speak his heart.

"At lunch there will be those who will speak ill about you, but fear not their words, for I will make sure they don't finish their words."

As if on cue the bell for lunch rang and Loki was not sure if it was just a coincident or not with the timing.

"For today," Thor squeezed Loki's hand. "Don't leave my side."

* * *

><p>In the end Thor was unable to protect Loki once more. This time they were both drugged and Thor doesn't know when they are separated but he does know the moment before time resets because he can hear it in his heart. The scream he let out the first time Loki "hanged himself".<p>

* * *

><p>Thor was struggling to keep his breath as the water around him grew darker and darker, pulling Loki down like it was swallowing him. His hands reached out for the pale figure who sank faster than he could swim.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor caught Loki as his body convulsed backward. Blood spat from his mouth as the goblet rolled at their feet.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor had no time to get close enough to stop Loki from cutting his own throat with a silver dagger.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor ran through the corridors once more in hopeless attempt to stop it.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor's fingers brushed against the end of the rope as it slipped out of his grip and the snap echoed in his ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor could only watch as Loki fell from the horse and was trampled to death by the animal who panicked by the event and gave a particular nasty kick.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor ran up the stairs to the roof just to catch the disappearing view of Loki as he jumped. Barely aware that he no longer felt out of breath from his excessive running.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor stared at the clock as it showed an all time new best record for him on his training course. Everything he did was improving. From his aim to his strength to his speed and stamina. There was no doubt about it. He was not just going back in time, but his body took the experience with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor walked with big steps toward the window with a long range bow in his hand. He looked out and caught Loki heading toward another place to kill himself. He took aim with the only arrow his brought with him and searched the area.<p>

His eyes searched every crook and shadow he could spot when a movement caught his eyes.

Without thinking or questioning himself he let it go and watched in cold detachment how the shadow flinched back and although he couldn't see the face of the enemy he knew that his message had reached the other.

Although he doesn't know who or why, they better be ready to be hunted.

Because he was coming after them.

TBC


End file.
